Ratchet and Clank THE FINAL STAND
by dudeman858
Summary: What i think should happen at the end of Emile's Earth Bound WAIT WHAT HAPPENED TO RATCHET oneshot


**AN: ****recently I was reading Emile's EarthBound and I got an idea for a one shot I got Emile's permission to use his characters and with that I present to you **

**THE FINAL STAND **

**My Version**

"go get the kids and get to the escape pods Sasha!" ratchet commanded "I won't leave you ratchet!" she screamed in response

"You don't have a choice!" he returned ratchet then hit a button on his gauntlet and Sasha Sky and Stella were all transported to a special escape pod that he had designed for them. Ratchet then turned to CR3 and yelled "get to an escape pod" "But Sir" "go now that's an order" "Bu-" "no buts I need you to take care of my family!" "what about you sir"

Ratchet slowly turned his back to CR3 and said "Tell my family I love them and that I will always watch over them" he then strode to the command chair of the phoenix "Authorize voice command to Ratchet Commander clearance code Alpha Alpha3268Omega" "Voice commands now accepted" responded the computer "reroute all ship function commands to the bridge" "All commands rerouted to the bridge." "open a com line to CR3" "Com line open" CR3 are you to the escape pod yet?" "Roger that sir" "Good you have your orders now make sure you follow them" "Of course Sir, oh and Sir..." "Yes CR3?" "it has been my greatest honor to serve with you" "thank you" "close com line and launch all escape pods." "com line closed all escape pods launched" "Full speed ahead, have all laser batteries target hostiles and open fire." "executing commands" "Hull integrity and 60% engine integrity at 45% and falling" "Open a line to the Galactic President" "opening line" AquaGirl's face appeared on the screen "Ratchet thank god your still alive I received a report that the phoenix had been taken out and that the escape pods had all been launched" "that's true the phoenix won't last much longer and all the escape pods have been launched" "then why are you still on the Phoenix!" "i intend to give every one in the pods a chance to get away, I also intend to take the enemy capital ship with me" "Ratchet if you do that you'll die" "I know,... hey aqua girl as a last request make sure my family is taken care of." Ratchet saw that aqua girl was sobbing "of c-course ratchet." "goodbye Aquagirl" "Goodbye Ratchet you won't ever be forgotten." "Close the line" "line closed" the ship rocked as more of the f ire lords impacted on the ship "hull integrity down to 35% engine integrity at 28%" "what is the distance to the capital ship "three hundred thousand meters and closing" "override all engine safety protocols and overload the cores when we come within 10,000 meters of the ship" "250,000 meters 200,000 meters 165,000 meters 100,000 meters 85,000 meters 42,000 meters..." the ship started to shake violently as is got closer to the capital ship and more and more fire lords attacked the Phoenix "15,000 thousand meters reach 5,000 meters until detonation" "Ratchet closed his eyes and relaxed his grip on the captains chair tears rolled down his eyes as he thought of all the things he would never get to do with Sky and Stella he saw himself teaching them every thing he knew and showing them the places he had been, he saw himself leading Stella down the isle to be married and seeing Sky and Stella's children. "10,000 meter's reached detonating engine cores "Goodbye Sasha I Love You." and everything went black

**In the escape pod **

Sasha was screaming in to her com for ratchet to get to the pod and not to leave her Sky and Stella were completely broken down crying and holding each other. They all watched as the Phoenix picked up speed and headed toward the Fire lord capital ship. They saw more and more fire lords impacting with the Phoenix. By that point Sasha had realized that Ratchet wasn't coming back. "Mom look" cried Stella Sasha looked and saw a distortion in space and then Several Capital size ships emerged from the distortion and started to attack the fire lords

**On the unknown ships**

"Captain, the Phoenix is heading on a suicide course into the enemy capital ship."

"is he aboard, yes sir scanners confirm that he is piloting the vessel"

"Can you get a lock on him?"

"Lock fixed sir telleporting him directly to the infirmary"

"have our fleet take out the rest of the enemy vessels and pick up the escape pods from the phoenix."

"Aye aye sir...SIR!"

"What?"

"I've located an escape pod with life signs similar to his Sir."

"Open a line with them!"

"Yes commander." the main screen fizzled for a moment before a Cezar and her two children appeared

"I am Commander Allister of the Lombaxian fleet, and who am I speaking with"

"I am Commander Sasha of the Solana fleet, Co-commander of the Starship Phoenix" replied the Cezar

" Co-Commander? Who was the other commander?" asked Allister

"My husband Ratchet he piloted the Phoenix into the Enemy capital ship" Sasha replied trying to keep her emotions in check

"Well Sasha we will come and retrieve you so that you can come and see your husband in our infirmary." Allister said with a smile

Sasha's face lit up "He's alive?" she whispered barely daring to hope

"Yes we teleported him to our infirmary right before the Phoenix detonated itself...

**Emile's remake**

The Bridge shook as another wave of fire lords landed and began to eat through the hull. The computers voice wined out of the speakers to everyone on the bridge.

"Warning: Hull Integrity at 80 percent and falling, Evacuation suggested." Ratchet picked himself up off the floor while Sasha helped Sky and Stella stand up. As he studied the readouts for the _Phoenix _he saw the same thing he was sure Sasha saw. It was time to evac, but if they tried anything right now, the escape pods would be shot down. To think, so close to the end of this blasted war with the fire lords, this last home ship and it could all be over. Stopped so close, Ratchet turned to face Sasha and held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her into a sharp hug. After several moments Ratchet whispered into her ear.

"You need to go; you need to take the kids and leave." He felt Sasha stiffen in his arms "Take the escape pods and leave."

Sasha tried to break away from him "Ratchet, I won't leave you….I…I can't"

Ratchet held her tight for a moment more, the last time he would. "We can't lost this close, I won't let it. I love you."

Sasha managed to get free and backed up next to the kids "I won't leave Ratchet! You can't make me!"

Ratchet felt his eyes get wet as he stared at his brave family. "I'm…afraid, you don't…have a choice." Before anybody could react, Ratchet pressed a button underneath the dash of the console and Sasha and the Twins were swept up by swirling orange light. The last thing Ratchet saw of his family was Sasha and the Twins reaching out for him, to grab and pull him in too. Then they flashed away warped to an escape pod, their voices echoing his name, their sources whisked off.

CR-3 stared as Ratchet sobbed quietly for a few moments before he clenched his fists and turned to him. "CR-3"

"Sarge?"

"You're last orders are to stand guard over my Family, to watch over them every day. I'll only be able to do so in spirit from now on, can you do that for me CR-3?"

"Sir, I"

"You don't have a choice CR-3, I'm leaving you in charge of them, keep them safe for me." Ratchet held out a hand to the Ranger "It was an honor severing with you CR-3."

CR-3 waited for a moment before he reached out and grabbed his hand, shaking it roughly "It was an honor serving with you as well Sarge, good luck with whatever you have planned."

Ratchet's finger hovered over the teleport button "Keep my family safe CR-3" He said pressing it and sending the Ranger away in a flash of orange. Ratchet walked over and sat down in the command chair, he pressed a button and the computer beeped.

"Ratchet Vocal Override, Vocal Clearance Code Alpha Alpha 3-2-6-8 Omega Sega" Ratchet put his face into his hands as the computer processed his request. It beeped a few moments later and the a voice issued out over the deck.

"Remote Connections are now denied and all control has been routed to Vocal commands delivered by Commander Ratchet. Thank you and have a nice day."

Ratchet lifted his head out of his hand and stared out into the burning war zone that the attack had become "Open Video line to President"

The vid-screen on the bridge flickered and Aquagirl's face appeared, her appearance was disheveled, and her hair had fallen out of its tight bun to hang low over her face.

"Ratchet, what's wrong, wheres Sasha, she needs to be leading the attack."

"There was an incident aboard the ship aboard the ship; a fire lord spy sabotaged the main energy reactor of the _Phoenix, _and we are incapable of proceeded with the attack."

Aquagirl blinked once "Damn" she said softly, her face tight with worry "The _Phoenix _was the main back of this attack, with out it we can't succeed, and maybe not even get away." she glanced up at Ratchet suddenly.

"Is the core sealed?"

Ratchet shook his head "No, We've lost containment, its down to the last minutes this time. I have come up with a plan to still turn this battle into a win."

Aquagirl thought hard, and saw only one thing the _Phoenix _could do at this point. She took a deep breath once and let it out slowly "Are you sure?" she asked him quietly.

He nodded once "If the last thing I do, is take out these creatures, it'll be good enough for me."

"Very well, Commander Ratchet, It has been one hell of an honor serving with you in this war, and thank you for freeing me from DreadZone all those years ago." Aquagirl saluted and Ratchet returned the gesture.

"The honor has been mine Madam President, Take care of the Galaxy for me." Ratchet paused for a moment before speaking the final words.

"Close Connection" The screen blacked out. "Override all safety's on all systems and set coordinates for Xero 8.5.96 Lang 5.8.45."

"Warning, there is a object there, collision would be impossible to avoid, are you sure you wish to proceed?"

Ratchet took a deep breath and stood straight "Yes."

"Plotting course, Releasing Engines from Steady and increasing thruster output to 300 percent."

A scarce moment later "Warning, Core breach is immanent, Further use of the Engines is not advised."

"Overrule! Eject all Escape pods and lock controls!" The computer obeyed and all Escape pods launched from the _Phoenix. Ignored_ by the Fire Lords that were not desperately trying to stop the _Phoenix_ from reaching it's destination.

The Fire Lords ship was large in his view screen as the _Phoenix _roared forward. The Fire Lord Leader forced its way into his Vid-Screen.

"What are you doing, pathetic being? You'll be destroyed!"

Ratchet drew his wrench with a flourish, pointing it at the screen. "This...This is for all the lives you destroyed, and all the lives you've ruined." He glanced down at the red lined read outs and the core breach ETA. His face hardened as he looked back at the Fire Lord leader. He said four more things.

"I'll See you in hell."

In the moments before the _Phoenix _exploded Ratchet saw images of his family flashing through his vision. And he thought about things he would never see with them. His Future child with Sasha, Stella and Sky's respective weddings...grand children...He closed his eyes and as the bridge impacted with the ship and view screens broke. Ratchet let his body drift away, seconds later, the entire of the _Phoenix_ vanished is gigantic sphere of energy, taking the Fire Lords with it.

Ten minutes ago on the escape pod.

"RATCHET!" Sasha gasped as she stumbled forwards into the pods controls, she started at her hand, as if she could have pulled Ratchet into the beam with her. She looked back at her children, both grown so much during the war. Sky was holding Stella against him while she sobbed. CR-3 was leaning against the side of the pod wall, staring out into nothing. Sasha dropped into the seat and attempted to over ride the _Phoenix _with her codes, only to find Ratchet had locked her out. She tried to get him on the comm.

"Pick up" she whispered

"Pick up."

"Pick UP!"

"PICK UP!" she yelled the last time slamming a fist on the board and letting the tears start to fall again. She felt a kick as the Escape pod was launched and she turned the view screen to the _Phoenix_. She watched as its engines flashed and the ship lept forward towards the enemy ship. She watched horrified as the bridge impacted and crumpled against the hull, Fire Lords swarming me, then, two seconds later the entire thing vanished in a circle of pure energy.

Sasha felt the world drop out from under her, she dropped back limply into the seat of the pod, too stunned for words. Her entire being was awash in horror and sadness but she couldn't feel anything. She just sat in the chair staring ahead, not taking in anything, her eyes glazed over and not starting at anything.

Something pulled her out of her state though, the presence of a large warship she had never seen before. Blinking tears out of her eyes she wiped her hand across her face and studied the ship. She reached for the comm and opened a line.

"This...This is Commander Sasha of the former _Phoenix._ You have entered into a battle zone, identify."

There was nothing but static for a moment. Then a voice flew from the system. "This is Commander Allister of the Lombaxian fleet. I have come to assist in a galactic federation attack and to seek out a lombax for an old friend." The view screen jumped to life and Sasha gasped, as a white furred Lombax holding a duel headed wrench appeared.

"Lombaxs?" She asked "I...I...I'm sorry, you've arrived to late, I believe the Lombax you sought just sacrificed himself to end this war."

Allister looked confused for a moment "Hmm? Are you referring to Ratchet, because if you are, I feel I must inform you that you're wrong. We have him in out med bay right now being treated for burns."

Stella stopped crying and looked towards the screen, Sky and CR-3 watching raptly as well. Sasha felt her heart skip a few beats. "Wha...What did you say?" she asked telling herself not to hope.

"Ratchet. The Lombax Commander of the _Phoenix_..." Allister trailed off "You're his Co-Commander."

Sasha nodded "Yes, I'm also his wife and mother of his two children." she said pointing back at Sky and Stella.

Allister blinked "Children..." he mumbled, he gave a bark of laughter "Ha, children. Oh his Father would have been so proud." He glanced back at Sky and Stella "Even if it wasn't to another Lombax. Tell me Commander Sasha, would you like to come and see him."

"Yes, however the pod controls are locked"

"Say no more" Allister waved to a Lombax behind him and Sasha felt the pod move as a tractor beam grabbed it.

"I have a question for you Commander" Stell spoke up coming forward to stand next to her mom.

"Yes?"

"How did you get my Father out of there?" Stella asked

"We came into this battle to assist Ratchet."

"Then...Our call got through?" Sky asked as he stepped up as well.

"Yes, it took us a moment to trace it and rip open the gate, but we made it in the end. When we saw what was happening, we scanned the bridge and found Ratchets life signs. We teleported him, but not before he suffered some massive burns." Allister sighed, "Another few seconds and we would have been too late. But we made it, I've done right by Kaden now."

Sasha relaxed in her chair and rubbed a hand across her slightly bulging stomach, her child would grow up knowing his father after all.


End file.
